silver_valkyriefandomcom-20200214-history
What!!! I am an maid now
As Snowflake ran through the streets, the cold air as sharp as cold steel. She knows that she can't let them find her or let anyone know she's here. Snowflake sees thought out the back streets doors to homes and cellar doors, but all of them were locked. The cold wind starts to pick up and the snow is getting moved over her footsteps behind her. Right now she wishes that she was inside a warm house but if she breaks the look or the door they will know she is here. With all her thinking she didn't notice that one of the city guards see her and got back up, by the time she noticed the people around her it was to late. The guards grabbed her and had taken her weapons away from her. Okay okay said Snowflake but they all ran at here and the next thing she knew, she was in a room with bars. ' ' The start of the next morning was a very busy one. No one knows how this _____ got in on the city or how she passed all the guards at the city when the city was still on lock down. Snowflake wakes up when a person in silver plated armor tells at her to get up. What the allagan hellfire are you yell at me for!!!! Who are you, how did you got in here said the girl in silver armor? Snowflake says in an f**k you voice, your not the boss of me, what are you, my mother. If I was, I would have killed you myself said the girl in silver armor. ' ' What is this i hear. Snowflake tries to look where that voice came from. but it was to far away for her to see. What are you doing here Count Charlemend de Durendaire said the girl in silver armor. Are you tell ME where i can and cant be. Oh no sir said the silver armor girl. Hahaha its all good Lucia said Count Charlemend. So what do we have here said the count. This is the one that is going to get all of us in big shit said Lucia. A girl??? said Count Charlemend. Yes, I am and how can?? You let a little girl get in and bypass all the guards of your major city said snowflake in a Haha you're in big shit voice. Just say one more word and i will have you killed right here and now!!! said Lucia. Over...my...allagan…. Booty said snowflake. Right there Lucia walks off and grabs here sword. Over what said Count Charlemend said to himself in a low voice. How do you know the word allagan? with a face filled with anger Lucia walk back and was going to thrust the sword right through snowflakes head. Stop lucia!!! Said Count Charlemend. but why said Lucia I want her alive. What? I will take her off your hand and to just keep this to us...here said Count Charlemend. Lucia looks at the bag, what !! Gil. How much is in here said Lucia. About 5,000 or so and I will send 6 more like that to you later but keep that and forget what she was here or she ever existed said Count Charlemend. Yes sir said lucia. Oh and sent her to my house later today, then he turned over to snowflake starting tomorrow you're going to be helping me. then Count Charlemend walk off. Later that night, snowflake gets awaken up by one of the guards. What is it now said snowflake, time to leave said the guard. Couple of mins later Four of the guards grabbed her and start leading her somewhere. ' ' as the night sky is still dark and the stars twinkle away. Snowflake sees two big doors that an Magitek Colossus would have little trouble getting in. As the door open, you get to see 3 floors all at onces. The top floor have what you can call bed rooms but with no walls. The second floor have a lot of guards walking around or sitting near tables, maybe playing some type of card game or something like that. And on the main floor is where all the weapons are put on racks or getting cleaned. Other then that there is an big ass statue of a knight holding a spear and with in that spear there is a stone that is shining with an dark purple. That is haldrath, said one of the guards excursion snowflake to the places. So you keep rocks in statue for looks said snowflake. Two of the guards filled with so discussed from hearing snowflake saying that to haldrath that the guards push her with so much forces towards the base of the statue. How can she say that said one of the guards and other one says just kill her. With Snowflake lost in confusion and with the guards hitting her as she is pushed against the base of the statue. The stone that is within the weapon slips off its holding and falls just over snowflake head. With in site all the guards saw the soulstone of the great hero haldrath and landed onto the girls head. As the stone fall and hit the ground, so did she. As if the stone and her consciousness are the one and the same. ' ' As snowflake wakes up for from within her consciousness, a man wearing a gray Drachen mail armor. Snowflake gets up for the ground and stands face to face to the man in front of her. Who are you said snowflake but the man does not reply, i can see who you are and what will happen to you. The man puts his hand on top of snowflakes head, if I leave you the way you are then you will be no better then what my people are doing right now and so i will make you see what happened to my home and my life. In hope that this will change everyone's future. Snowflake head goes blank and then an idea of a new world, a city and peoples lives speeding faster and faster. You can see how much change within just one century. But then two century, then three century and on and on it goes. By the time it stop and the city is what is now that city, snowflake can tell how her people and his people as well. Started out and ended so different of how they started at the start. Snowflakes head started to hurt and as well as her vision is getting blurry. I don't mean to hurt you but in the end you are the one that is taking the members from me not the other way around. After weeks pass, the city has changed from hating and killing dragons to trying to work together with them and joining the table with the other four Nations. Snowflake wakes up from her long sleep and sees that she is in a bedroom. The walls cover with an Iris Purple paint, only three paintings are on the walls in the room but anyone can tell that the three painting are just apart of a set that makes a bigger picture and with the size of all three of them that it would cost at least 1,000 gil each. As her eyes scan the room, she sees that the table, chair, mirror and bed that she is sitting on is made out of Holy Cedar. Where am i said snowflake to herself, she started to think i have to get out of here and so she tried to get off the bed but with how the fluffy and soft it is, she is having trouble getting over to the side of the bed. With all her strength that she have, she got to the bedside and got off the bed. She put both her feet onto the ground and ran to the door in the room, as soon as she took her steps she hit the ground face first. Snowflake wakes up again after soon she sees that she hit her head onto the floor that is now covered in blood. What the Dragoon is Fucking with me? Said snowflake as she gets up. As she gets up she takes a look at what she was in and then it hit her. She is wearing a dress that is black but with an Opo-opo Brown garter and white sleeves that have her shoulders exposed. WHAT THE ALLAGAN HELL snowflakes yelled out loud, as soon as she did the door unlocked and opened up to a girl wearing a maid outfit. Are you ok said the maid, she walked in and relocked the door and walked over to snowflake to check to see if she was okay? What do you think said snowflake to the maid, I am going to kill whoever dresses me up? well said the maid, that would be me and I got told my master to do it. Okay fine, then but where are my things then ask snowflake. I had to put them in the basement said the maid but right now I need to take you to my master. with a look of disgust, snowflake follows the maid to her master. as snowflake walk through the long hallway, she beginnings to see paintings of people on the wall as she gets to the master's room......errorerrorerror errorerrorerrorerrorerrorerr orerrorerrorerrorerrorerrorerrore rrorerrorerror error int main() { int a,b,c;error int count = 1; for (b=c=10;a="- FIGURE?, UMKC,XYZHello Folks,\ TFy!QJu ROo TNn(ROo)SLq SLq ULo+\ UHs UJq TNn*RPn/QPbEWS_JSWQAIJO^\ NBELPeHBFHT}TnALVlBLOFAkHFOuFETp\error HCStHAUFAgcEAelclcn^r^r\\tZvYxXy\ T|S~Pn SPm SOn TNn ULo0ULo#ULo-W\ Hq!WFs XDt!" b+++21; ) for(; a-- > 64 ; )error putchar ( ++c 'Z' ? c = c/ 9:33^b&1); return 0;